Te Recuerdo parte II
by princessAlely
Summary: Es la continuacion de mi primer Historia. Espero que les sea de su agrado.


**Capitulo II: ¿ Un nuevo enemigo?**

¡ SE ME HACE TARDE!... Bajando de las escaleras a todo lo que da... ¡ ME VOY!

Camino al colegio, Serena no deja de pensar en ese sueño. - ¿ Será recuerdos de mi vida en el Milenio de Plata?¿ Siento que lo conozco de algun lado?.- Todavia inversa en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle; ( perdonen por los sonidos jaja no soy buena)

BIIPPP BIPPPPPPP BIIPPPPPP

Serena en ese momento sale de si y se da cuenta que esta parada en medio de la avenida y el semaforo ya daba paso libre a los automoviles.

Ayudenmé.- solo pudo susurrar

y siente como la agarran de la cintura tirandola al piso de la vereda. La gente se acumulo para ver que le había pasado. ¡¿ Estás bien?!- Serena miro de donde venia esa voz.

Esa Voz... esa voz... porque me tranquiliza?!.- Su corazon palpitaba a mas no poder, ella miro a su salvador.

Un joven de tez blanca, de pelo color plata largo hasta la cintura amarrado con una coleta. Sus ojos, profundos color azul , imnotizantes, cuerpo bien formado, sus brazos la cual la sostenian era como si la tratase de algo delicado a punto de romperse. Una camisa blanca un poco holgada y tenia 2 botones sueltos que dejaban ver su pecho. Unos pantalones negros que le hacian resaltar su fijura En definitiva UN MODELO.

Serena solo al verlo se sonrojo y Él le regalo una sonrisa seguido de una mirada de preocupacion.

¿ Estás bien ?, ¿ No te lastimaste ?

No... solo... no mee lastime.-

Gracias a Dios. Deberias fijarte bien antes de cruzar porque podría pasarte algo. Le decia el joven mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. ( Ahhhh quiero uno asiiiiii).

Muchas gracias, solo te cause molestias. Jajaj! una risita graciosa y timida de parte de Serena hizo sonrojar al joven. -Ahhhh! llegaré tarde, lo lamento tengo que irme!.- Llendo lo mas rapido que podia de repente se paro y miro al joven. - Gracias. Le dedico una sonrisa y con mirada dulce que haría que cualquier chico se derritiera.

**EN LA ESCUELA**

¡ Alumnos, silencio. SERENA OTRA VEZ TARDE... ahhhh que voy a hacer contigo, no tienes remedio.- La Señorita Monica estaba como demonio y justo cuando iba a regañar mas aun a Serena entra el director a hablar con los alumnos.

**DIRECTOR:** Srita. Monica , espero no interrumpir la clase pero vengo a darle la tarjeta de presentacion de su nuevo alumno.

**SRITA. MONICA:** ¡ Muchas gracias!. Chicos, tenemos un alumno nuevo. Viene de Inglaterra . Pase por favor.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver al nuevo alumno. Todas las chicas estaban enamoradas!

Ahhh! que lindo que es!.

Debe ser modelo.

Le pedire el numero de telefono

¿ Tendrá novia?

Serena al verlo quedo helada, era el mismo chico que la había salvado.

**SRITA. MONICA: **Por favor, presentate.

El muchacho se paro en medio de la clase...

buenas tardes, me llamo Takarihi Yuki, vengo de Inglaterra, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

**SRITA. MONICA: **¡ Bien Yuki , sientate al lado del joven Kevin.!

**YUKI: **Disculpe, no me podría sentar al lado de esa joven?. Señalando a Serena.

Claro...

Me alegro poder compartir la clase contigo , Serena. - dijo sentandose y mirandola. Al escuchar su nombre ella sintio que se le salia el corazon.¿ porque si solo el que le provoca ese sentimiento era Darien?.¿ Se estaria interesando en otra persona?... no podía ser, pero su voz era como el canto de una sirena.

**SERENA: **No sabía que estudiarías aquí.

**YUKI: **Yo tampoco pense estudiar aquí pero mis padres me obligaron pero, me alegra porque estoy contigo.

Serena mirandolo no con buena cara sigue con la clase.

Las clases habían terminado y se disponia a regresar a casa pero, antes pasaba por el parque a tomar algo.

En la misma banca, Serena descansaba mientras la suave brisa le acariciaba su rostro. Estaba tranquila cuando algo sintio que estaba mal. - ¿ Porque me siento asi?

En ese momento se levanta en alerta y mira a los alrededores del parque sintiendo una presencia extraña. De repente aparece un hombre con una armadura blanca, Serena no lo podia ver bien pero este se acercaba mas a ella. En ese momento ella saca del bolsillo su broche de transformacion. A pesar que siempre lo dejaba en el cajon de su habitacion cuando salia siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Al verlo no dudo y se transformó...

**¡ ETERNA SAILOR MOON !... TRANSFORMACION.**

Se había transformado. Es verdad que lo habia dejado porque ya no necesitaban a las Sailors Scout. Pero al parecer los tiempos habían vuelto, las duras batallas, el saber si iban a regresar todas, el estar lastimadas y fingir que nada habia ocurrido a los demas.

Si, esos tiempos, definitivamente habían vuelto.

**Caballero blanco: ¡ Te has vuelto mas hermosa !**

**Eterna S, Moon: ¿Quien eres tu?. **Ese rostro, el mismo rostro que puso esa vez en el futuro Tokio de Cristal cuando atacaban el Reino.

**Caballero blanco: ¡ No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi !.**

**Eterna S. Moon: Lo lamento, te habrás confundido de persona. No te conozco. Pero te advierto que si pretendes atarcar esta ciudad no te lo permitiré... ¡ Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy SAILOR MOON y te castigaré... en el nombre de la Luna!.**

**Caballero blanco: ¡ Ven conmigo, Sailor moon !**

**Eterna Sailor Moon: EH!?... no gracias. **

**Caballero blanco: SOMBRA VEN A MI... **De la nada salio de sus manos una sombra que se inclino a sus pies en señal de respeto.- **Ve, y traeme a Sailor Moon. No me falles. - **en eso el caballero desaparece, dejando a la Sombra. - **Asi lo haré, mi principe.**

**Deja tus juegos Sailor Moon y ven con migo y mi Señor...**

**Mi decision es final. **- Dijo en posicion de ataque. **- NO IRE CONTIGO.**

**Esta bien, tendré que llevarte a la fuerza. OSCURIDAD TOTAL...**

No podia ver nada, solo la oscuridad que la hacia sentir insegura.

**Eterna S. Moon: Tengo que... tengo que poder sola... vamos cristal de plata... ayudameee!.. **El Cristal del Plata empezo a resplandecer con un brillo como ninguno y discipo las tinieblas . - **Lo hice!. **Y cae desmallada. A lo lejos se veian 3 personas, 3 Sailors... Al verla en el piso, la tomaron y se la llevaron.

**¿Donde estoy?... me duele la cabeza... me siento debil...** Decia una rubia tratando de incorporarse.

**¡ ESTAS LOCA, USAR ASI EL CRISTAL DE PLATA Y EN TUS CONDICIONES!..**Rei mirandome y tratando de matarme.

**Estoy bien , no te preocupes.**

**Serena, no lo hagas nunca mas. **Decia un pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**Serena, cuentanos que paso. **Lita con semblante preocupado al igual que todas las sailors reunidas.

**¡ Bombon, parece que te rescatamos justo a tiempo !. **

**- SEIYA, TAIKI, YATEN!...QUE ALEGRIA . ** Mientras los abrazaba.

**Parece que nos hemos perdido de toda la diversion. **Decia Taiki miestras se libraba del abrazo.

**La princesa nos dio permiso para quedarnos un tiempo. ** Un desinteresado Yaten.

Cabeza de Bombon, porque usaste el Cristal de Plata. Sabes que no hemos luchado desde hace meses y usarlo asi de la nada trae consecuencias peligrosas.

Haruka tiene razón- Una Amy bastante molesta seguida de una Lita enojada.

Chicos... chicos... dejen a Serena. Seguro tuvo sus razones para usarlo... Bueno ya no lo uses que nos tenemos que ir a la playaaaaaaa!... Decia Mina muy animada.

Mientras decias cada uno lo que pensaban en la puerta estaban las otras chicas muy preocupadas.

¿ Puedes ver algo ? Presiento que esto no fue casualidad, ni tampoco se ha ido; sino que esta buscando algo.

El espejo no ha dicho nada. Me he fijado todo este día al igual que los anteriores; pero parece que no capta nada. Es mas, me atrevo a decir que algo no quiere que veamos lo que pasa.

¡ Esten atentas! …..Hotaru haciendo presencia fuera del lugar. - Esto recien comienza..

-**EN LA CASA DE SERENA-**

**DARIEN: **¡ No quieres contarme que ha pasado !?. - Decia mientras abrazaba a la chica.

**SERENA: **Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Confia en mi. Si?!

**DARIEN: **Si te pierdo no me lo perdonaría. Eres lo mas importante en mi vida. Eres la persona que mas amo en esta vida. - **En 2 vidas – **Le interrumpia. - ¡ NO, EN ESTA VIDA! En la anterior te tuve un momento; pero ahora te puedo tener para siempre. Te amo Serena.

Te amo, Darien. -

La unica luz que los alumbraba era la Luna.

Nos vemos mañana y recuerda lo que te dije, que nadie va a invitarte nada, ni se te acercara nadie porque voy a estar a tu lado cuidandote que nada malo te pase..

**- SUEÑO II -**

_**Frente a este Cristal de Plata prometemos que no nos separaremos. Estaremos juntos. Te protejere con mi vida porque eres la unica para mi. Nadie me podra separar de ti. Te Quiero- Le entrega una rosa blanca.**_

_**Ella lo miraba con adoracion.**_

_**Ahora te toca- le decia el joven a ella tomandola de la mano.**_

" _**Yo prometo que te …. te... " **_

**Princesa, que estas haciendo!... ** La reina Serenity entra y los saca.

Serena ven conmigo y tu ve con tu Padre.

Nooo... no quieroooo... no te vayas!...- Llorando le decia al joven

Te prometo que no nos separaremos! Te lo prometo...

**NO! TE VAYAS!.- **Se despierta transpirada y agitada

**LUNA: **Por favor dime que es lo que pasa. Hace días que no duermes bien.

**SERENA: **Es que... debe ser por la emocion de viajar. Solo eso, ahora vamos a dormir que me quedan pocas horas y quierooo dormirrr... Bostezo.

Que es lo que escondes, Serena.


End file.
